


First Snow

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oiken friendship, Polyamory, first snow, november 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kenma regards Tooru thoughtfully for a moment, before deciding to just come out with the truth, “I miss Kuro."Tooru hums understandingly, “There’s a training camp around this time right?”Kenma peers out from under his lashes with a nod, biting his lip to force his next words out, “It’s almost like those years he changed schools ahead of me.”Tooru’s hand twitches on the table, as though he wants to reach out and take Kenma’s, and he clears his throat, “He’ll be back, this time.”Kenma hums, and the bell on the door jingling makes them both look up.“Well, I’m always here for you Ken-chan.” Tooru says as he stands up, before he hesitates.Kenma looks up at him curiously and Tooru seems to have a quick internal battle before he sweeps down to peck Kenma on his cheek. “Any way you want me,” is whispered like a secret in Kenma’s ear before Tooru is gone without looking back, a call of, “I’ll be right with you!” floating deceptively cheerful behind him.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This months prompt for the @thewritersquad on tumblr was First Snow

The sun gleamed harsh and unforgiving through Tetsurou’s windows, forcing Kenma’s eyes open.

He tried to recall his dream, the lingering feeling of being hopeless lingering thick and bitter at the back of his mouth.

All the memories from that night’s sleep he can recall are in flashes.

It seemed like a party, but Kenma can’t find any of the anxiousness usually immediately present when he has to speak with people, none of the awkwardness. It’s then that he becomes aware that in his dream he had had a comforting weight and warmth at his back. He vaughly has the impression of falling, only to be settled with an arm looped around his waist, hand against his hip in a way intimate enough for Kenma to have elbowed anyone who would have dared-

The scent of Tetsurou’s cologne.

It’s a detail that comes back to him in a rush, breaking his focus and allowing the last precious memory of his dream to slip through his grasp, dissipating in the harsh morning light.

It leaves him with his heart clenching before beating so rapidly that Kenma can feel the pounding pattern in his trembling fingers, the sound of cars driving past being drowned out by the roaring sound in his ears.

Kenma knows that it shouldn’t affect him that much, just the realization that he’s that comfortable enough around his friend, to have felt safe in his own head.

What a silly trigger for lead to flow in his veins, really, Kenma reflects. Just the smell of cologne. A simple, everyday thing.

Except, with Tetsurou at a university volleyball training camp for a week, it’s no longer everyday. _And truly_ , Kenma thinks as he looks around the room that clearly isn’t his, with chemistry puns and volleyball players on posters adorning the walls, the curtains open just enough to shine light on the bed, _wasn’t that why he’s here in the first place, sleeping in a bed that isn’t his own just to feel at home, at peace with himself?_

Although, when Kenma thinks about it, he wonders how he can feel at peace with all these feelings that come with safety trying to claw their way out of his chest.

With a sigh, Kenma rolls over to look at the alarm clock Tetsurou has beside his bed.

When Tetsurou and he had first unpacked, and Tetsurou had gingerly lifted the old thing from a crate labeled “FRAGILE” in obnoxiously large red print, Kenma had scoffed, not having to verbally point out that Tetsurou could use his phone before Tetsurou was coming to it’s defense.

“It’s the only alarm that could ever wake me up,” he had pointed out with a shrug.

“And it’s cool. Makes me feel like I’m in a movie.” Tetsurou had chuckled then, smile bright on his face when he turns to Kenma, eyes squinted shut.

Kenma had exhaled, forcing down his blush by regulating his breathing before excusing himself to the kitchen to make them both tea.

It had been so much easier then, when they were first moving in together and figuring out how to best work with each other. It was a shift, but not a huge one, seeing as they had practically lived in each other’s houses since Kenma had started school and met Tetsurou.

Kenma groans and shakes his head to rid himself of his thoughts, tossing the blanket he had dragged in from his room to the side in an effort to force himself to get up. The crisp, cold air is a stark reminder against the bright sunlight streaming through the window that it is, indeed, winter, although it had yet to snow.

Kenma took a deep breath in, and upon releasing it, found that if he concentrated he could see his breath condense.

The fog dissipates like his dream, like the bittersweet feeling of being cared for by Tetsurou.

Of course, Tetsurou usually takes care of him. But not.. Not in an _intimate_ way. More as a responsible older brother way.

Kenma sighs into the air again, letting his breath carry his hopes when it dissolves into the air.

And he gets up. Because he has to move on, and survive.

 

The bell jingles as Kenma walks into the cafe, quiet with so many university students having gone home for the holidays, prompting the lone barista to stop humming and look up from where he’s wiping the counter to smile at him.

“Ah, Ken-chan! The usual?” Tooru asks, fond smile overtaking his fake one.

Kenma nods gratefully and makes his way over to a table tucked in the corner, Tooru following with his drink.

“Isn’t it a bad idea for  you to not be at the counter?” Kenma asks, setting down his backpack.

“Nah,” Tooru grins, “It’s a slow day. Besides,” Tooru leans in as though sharing a secret, “I’m in good with the owner,” he finishes with a wink.

Kenma rolls his eyes, “You _are_ the owner.”

Tooru had opened his cafe, The Seijoh Cafe, three days after last term ended.

He had started preparations for it the year before that, when he quit volleyball before his knee officially gave out. He had actually bought the place he had his eye on, smack dab in the middle of campus, as soon as the owners retired, leaving him with the perfect location while Tooru continued to pursue his doctorate in astrophysics with night classes. He had called Kenma after Hajime the day the deal was finalized, crying about how happy and excited he was. Tooru had turned the place away from the cozy feeling of the prior cafe in favor of a bright, open atmosphere. The walls were painted teal with artwork adorning them, the display cases in which belicious pastries were showcased were a white plastic, and there was gentle, melodious music flowing from speakers mounted in the ceiling.

It’s Tooru’s pride and joy, and will probably remain how it is even when Tooru inevitably gets his dream job at the nearby planetarium.

Kenma is pulled out of his thoughts by a light tap on his forehead, and his eyes focus on Tooru, leaning forwards out of his seat, with a scowl.

“You’re spacing out,” Tooru states, with no judgement and a hint of concern betrayed in his expression, “You’ve been doing that a lot over the past week.”

Kenma regards Tooru thoughtfully for a moment, before deciding to just come out with the truth, “I miss Kuro.”

Tooru hums understandingly, “There’s a training camp around this time right?”

Kenma peers out from under his lashes with a nod, biting his lip to force his next words out, “It’s almost like those years he changed schools ahead of me.”

Tooru’s hand twitches on the table, as though he wants to reach out and take Kenma’s, and he clears his throat, “He’ll be back, this time.”

Kenma hums, and the bell on the door jingling makes them both look up.

“Well, I’m always here for you Ken-chan.” Tooru says as he stands up, before he hesitates.

Kenma looks up at him curiously and Tooru seems to have a quick internal battle before he sweeps down to peck Kenma on his cheek. “Any way you want me,” is whispered like a secret in Kenma’s ear before Tooru is gone without looking back, a call of, “I’ll be right with you!” floating deceptively cheerful behind him.

Kenma sits stock still, a shaking hand coming up to touch his cheek before the enormity of the gesture bears down on him and he blushes, fire coming up from his shoulders to the tips of his ears.

It’s… not entirely unexpected, if Kenma is honest with himself. They had been getting closer over the past year, and only a third of that time had been spent pondering their shared crush on Tetsurou. Kenma would have been a fool not to notice the fleeting glances, the genuine smiles directed at him, and his own acceptance of small things, such as the nickname, Tooru’s’ increasingly tactile advances being met, and the way his heart races.

The racing of a heart often betrays a person whether they like it or not.

Kenma, however, in this situation, decides to trust it. He scribbles a note on a scratch piece of homework, leaves it with the exact change for his drink and a tip, and stands, making eye contact with Tooru as he walks out.

Not, hopefully understood, out of Tooru’s life, but out towards a new beginning.

It still has yet to snow.

 

In accordance with Kenma’s note, there’s a knock at the apartment door at 5 o’clock. Kenma takes a deep breath and does a quick once over of ~~Tetsurou’s that he stole years ago~~ his sweater, oversized on him, his plain shorts that he sleeps in, and his cat socks. Maybe he should’ve dressed in something other than his pajamas… The know comes again, and Kenma shrugs before walking to open the door.

Tooru rakes his eyes over Kenma and Kenma know he should feel uncomfortable- _would_ feel uncomfortable- had it been anyone other than Tooru (except, of course, for Tetsurou). Besides, it’s not as though Kenma’s doing anything different. Tooru’s wearing a maroon sweater that contrasts nicely with his relatively pale skin and black skinny jeans that make his legs seem miles long, and _wow_ maybe Kenma should’ve put on real clothes- but when Kenma’s gaze reaches Tooru’s face, he notes the red tips of his ears and, _finally,_ meets Tooru’s eyes.

“Hi,” Tooru says, breaking their charged silence.

“Hello,” Kenma says, stepping aside to let Tooru in.

 

The movie starts fast, but that’s not what Kenma’s paying attention to. Instead he’s paying attention to Tooru’s arm across the back of the couch, the way Tooru is enthralled in the movie, the colors projected on his eyes.

Damn, Kenma should’ve analyzed his feelings as-they-came instead of all at once. This is what he gets for repressing his feelings because of a decades-old crush, he supposes.

On the other hand, it allowed Tooru to gauge the right moment and make the first move, which benefits the both of them.

Now, though, it’s up to Kenma.

In a split second decision, Kenma twists to his left, bracing his elbows on either side of Tooru;s head, his hands cradling the back of it, knees on either side of Tooru’s hips.

Tooru blinks at him, mouth slightly open in silent question.

“Maybe I want you this way,” Kenma says in lieu of an answer, or, more precisely; in answer of a question unspoken, and the flick of Toru’s eyes to his lips and his hands settling themselves on Kenma’s waist is all the encouragement he needs.

Their first real kiss is wonderful. Perhaps nothing to write home about, just the press of Kenma’s chapped lips to Tooru’s chewed ones (a nervous habit Tooru had seemed to have picked up in their second year of uni) with Kenma staring as Tooru’s eyes flutter closed, his eyelashes brushing across Kenma’s cheek, but there are no huge mishaps, and Kenma likes it, so alls well that ends well.

When Kenma pulls away, Tooru’s eyes open slowly, smile spreading soft in such a loving expression that Kenma feels safe, and time freezes, just for them.

“You sure?” Toru breathes, and time resumes with Kenma’s response.

“I think you’ll have to kiss me again to find out.”

So he does.

Outside, the clouds darken.

 

The moment is broken with the door creaking open, a quiet, “Oh,” breaking them apart.

“Tettchan you’re home early!” Tooru says, voice lifting with happiness.

“Yeah…” Tetsurou chuckles nervously trailing off before seeming to find his bearings, “Didn’t expect this though.”

“Jealous?” Kenma pips, hoping Tetsurou doesn’t look past his joking tone to find the genuine question posed.

“Kinda? Don’t know of whom thou-” Tetsurou cuts himself off with a slightly choked sound, eyes widening as what he admitted registers.

“You could always join us,” Tooru’s voice drops, and Kenma wants to melt into the couch.

Tetsurou’s eyes flick to Kenma, _You okay with this?_ posed clearly in them.

Kenma nods, biting his lip in trepidation as Tetsurou drops his bag and walks, as though drawn, towards them.

Kenma shifts off Tooru’s lap and opens his arms. And Tetsurou finally relaxes, collapsing into them, “I love you”s passed around as though they were always meant to be said. Perhaps they were.

The first snowflake falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment your comments keep me alive and writing!!!


End file.
